1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a displaying method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus provides various functions in addition to a conventional broadcast receiving function. For example, a display apparatus may provide diverse functions, such as a web browsing function, a social network service (SNS) function, a content retrieving function, etc.
As a display apparatus provides diverse functions, there are various manipulation methods for the display apparatus. For instance, the manipulation methods may include a method of controlling a display apparatus by using a highlight, a method of controlling a display apparatus through voice recognition or motion recognition, and the like, in addition to a conventional method of controlling a display apparatus by using a remote controller.
However, in such a conventional display apparatus, a cursor may still remain on a screen even after a mode of the display apparatus is changed, and user interfaces (UI) for respective manipulation modes of the display apparatus may not operate with each other.